wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Felo'Danil
(2,400)|currency = Gold Silver Copper}} Felo'Danil is a sovereign elven nation founded by Valendrian Rhuviel in the year 3925 BDP, upon the ruins of an amani troll civilization. The lands are made up of Rhuviel Castle, The city of Lin'doras, Soren's forest, Rhuviel bay, which holds the entire naval fleet of the Rhuviel army, the Rhuviel Vineyards and winery. The entire nation is surveyed by Rhuviel castle which rest on a large hill top in the middle of Felo'Danil, behind the cover of Soren's Forest. The area of Felo'danil was once vast and large, however due to the Invasion of Quel'thalas, A small portion of the land is now barren and devoid of life, The area now surveyed as the Ghostlands has been sealed off; the castle as well as Lin'doras were rebuilt and the land began to flourish once more. A mass majority of the Rhuviel's Wealth comes from their trade of silver and mithiril, but also their firm holdings in the weapon and armor trade, as well as their wine export. The nation is primarily a military nation, their surplus of military goods ranges from transportation, such as Dragonhawks, hawkstriders, horses and many naval ships. As well as the Mana-cannon which lies at the top of Rhuviel spire within Rhuviel castle. It has only ever been fired once to destroy the Paliedies, a massive air gunship that was used during the Civil war between house Rhuviel, and house Veith. Like most lands within Quel'thalas, the land of Felo'Danil is strictly elven. Those whom are not of the Sin'dorei race and try to come within her borders be it for trade, or immigration are treated with hostility unless cleared for transportation of goods or trade, and are -never- allowed to live within Felo'Danil, however are allowed a temporary pass to stay for hunting, or working within the mines. Locations and buildings Rhuviel Castle Rhuviel castle rests on a large hill in the center of Felo'Danil. It is completley hidden behind Soren's Forest, however from a good distance one can see the Rhuviel Spire reaching up above the trees of the forest. The Rhuviel Castle measures 41,468 Square meters, it's complex has a length of 950 to 1,600 m (3,120 to 5,250 ft), and from north to south, it has a length of 900 to 1,700 m (3,000 to 5,600 ft). The castle is also well hidden, and atop a very steep hill, the only way one would essentially be able to get to the castle effectively would be through Dragonhawk escort, or a day's worth of travel to the top of the hill. North of the castle lies Rhuviel Retreat, a large mansion which serves as a home for Xalandir Rhuviel, as well as a guest home for any important visitors whom would be having a longer stay than could be offered within the walls of Rhuviel castle. The 70-room mansion has a gross area of 125,339 square feet and 62,482 square feet of living area on five floors. Soren's Forest The forest surrounding Rhuviel castle, was named after Solorin Rhuviel's phoenix familiar, Soren. The forest is lush and dense with trees, the forest itself measuring 5-square-kilometre (14 sq mi) all round. It is also contains many traps and tricks that only members of the house, as well as members of the military know of. Should the people of Lin'doras wish to make a trip atop the hill and into Rhuviel Castle, they would require a military escort so as not to be injured. The forest is also the favorite training grounds of Xalandir Rhuviel; often using the traps and tricks to the forest to train himself better, and test his skills to make sure they are up to par. Ravenhead "Behind the gates of Ravenhead, Halls of evil, dreams of dread, Only the touch of the dead, Waits on the steps of Ravenhead!" Ravenhead was once the capital of Felo'danil, and has since been claimed to be haunted. Those whom go there, never return, and the few that have cease to speak of it's horrors. The only known member of the family who has said to have traveled to Ravenhead unharmed Is Xalandir himself. Speculation claims that they leave him alone, because the dead don't disturb the dead. Though, these are just rumors. The City of Lin'Doras The city of Lin'Doras is a rather large city, making up a majority of the population of Felo'Danil, the city measures 466 sq mi, and is littered with shops, restaurants and living spaces for its inhabitants. The city is very self sufficient, many of the people work, either within the city or within the army. The city adds onto the wealth of the nation of Felo'Danil, it's people are taxed fairly, and evenly enough that everyone within the nation gets to maintain their wealth, as well as enjoy their standard of living, with 75% of the populace being upper class, 15%upper-middle class, and 10% Middle class citizens. The city lies south of Rhuviel castle and rests under her gaze. In the center of the town rests a Statue of the Lands founder and original ruler, Valendrian Rhuviel. Lin'Doras Academy for gifted magi. The Lin'Doras academy for gifted magi was built during the year 28, the time of the cataclysm. The head mage of the school having funded and over sought its construction, dedicated most of his time to making sure the school was fully operable, the schools construction finished around year 30, and today is the only academy for magi within the land's of Felo'Danil. The head mage is the Third member of the Rhuviel family Kavriel Rhuviel, and he oversees the teaching and upbringing of many of the younger members of the school. Felo'Danil's Grand Library The library of Felo'Danil also rests inside of the city of Lin'Doras. The library contains all of the knowledge one would need to understand the history and make up of the Eastern Kingdom's, Quel'Thalas and a few bits and pieces on Kalimdor. As well as many books on the different schools of magic. Rhuviel Bay The harbor area of Felo'Danil is home to many of it's fishermen, as well as it's large navy. The navy containing 200 large ships; the harbor is mainly used for fishing however. Furthermore, the largest section of the docks holds the naval ships, as well as the capital ship of Felo'Danil's navy, King Llanes Revenge. King Llanes Revenge is the largest ship in the fleet, measuring 31.4 m, it's beam measuring 7.1 m, as well as an armament of 40 cannons. Rhuviel Vineyards Rhuviel Winery is home to the famous Rhuviel wine, the vineyards as well as the winery is constantly open, and pushing out product. It is on of Felo'Danil's main exports and their main source of income, aside from what they pull out of the mines. The vineyards are tended to by various people, duties include: Picking grapes, mashing grapes for their juice, fermentation and production, boxing and shipping. Populace The people of Felo'Danil are what make it the magnificent civilization it is today, allowing it to flourish prosperously and effectively. The people of Felo'Danil are all loyal subjugates of the Family Rhuviel, just as the Family Rhuviel respects and treats them all fairly, taxing them fairly, and ruling with a firm but fair grip. The people of Felo'Danil are either tradesmen, shop owners or military men and women. They offer much to the lands, only hoping that one day the pain that the Sin'dorei people have endured is justified, and repaired. Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:House Rhuviel Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations Category:Places